Goodnight
by skc552
Summary: How did Teddy Lupin & Victoire Weasley get together?


**Goodnight**

**Disclaimer/Claimer: The characters are all JKR. The plot is mine.**

Teddy Remus Lupin sat it the Gryffindor common room. It was in the early hours of the morning and Teddy could not get to sleep. He came down to the common room a few hours before and sat in the large comfy armchair next to the glowing fire and read a book. He was still sitting in that position now, reading his book on Werewolves.

Although he was not one himself, he did have some of the characteristics of one; he had a liking for well cooked meat. Bill Weasley was the same. Bill was bitten by Fenrir Greyback many years. Teddy had the characteristics because of his father, Remus Lupin who was a werewolf. Teddy hated how many people were prejudice against werewolves. Everyone knew about Teddy's heritage but no one dared say something as they knew what Teddy Lupin could do when he was angry, when he was in 2nd year a Slytherin learned that the hard way. Teddy was proud of his father, even though he couldn't remember him he had heard stories about what he was like.

Teddy continued to read his book until his vision was blocked and he could only see tiny bits of light coming into his vision through gaps of the hands that had been put over his eyes.

"Boo." Whispered a soft female voice in his ears. A smile instantly appeared on Teddy's lips.

"Hey Vic," said Teddy. The newcomer was Victoire Weasley, Bill Weasley's eldest daughter and Teddy's long time crush.

Victoire was very beautiful she was part veela and even know it was not much it still showed beautifully. Victoire had shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"What you reading?" Asked Victoire. Teddy picked up the book from his lap to show Victoire the cover: _'Werewolves'_. "Ah… Should have guessed."

"That obvious?" asked Teddy with a slight laugh.

"Yes." Victoire started to laugh also.

"What are you doing up?" asked Teddy.

"Couldn't sleep. To cold." Said Victoire shivering.

"Awww. Is little Vicky cold?" Mocked Teddy.

"I told you not to call me that." Replied Victoire glaring at Teddy. Teddy always called Victoire that to tease her. She only liked being called Victoire, Vic or Weasley. Nothing else.

"Ok I'm sorry." Said Teddy laughing again. Victoire soon joined. "Still cold?" Victoire nodded. "Come 'ere." Said Teddy placing his book on the table next to him. Victoire rose from her place on the couch and went and sat on Teddy's lap and cuddled into him. Teddy's arms wrapped around Victoire and she cuddled into Teddy.

"It'll be Christmas soon." Commented Teddy a few minutes later.

"Yeah. Christmas at the burrow. I love it."

"Me too." Agreed Teddy. Silence fell upon the pair.

Victoire looked up at Teddy after a few minutes. Teddy saw her looking and smiled down at her. She smiled back and then returned to cuddling into his chest.

Victoire wanted to look again but did not dare. Victoire liked Teddy. A lot. As in more than friends. She had felt that way for quite a few years. But Teddy would be leaving in 6 months. He would be going into Auror training. She didn't know what she would do when she didn't see him every day. It would be another 2 & ½ years until she graduated and by then Teddy would probably have a girlfriend or even worse a wife. Unintentionally Victoire sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Teddy lifting up Victoire's head so she was looking at him.

"Nothing." She said. Teddy could tell she was lying. He always could. But he didn't press the matter any further.

"Will you miss Hogwarts when you leave?" Asked Victoire after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I will. I'll even miss going to classes." Teddy and Victoire laughed at this statement. "I'll miss Quidditch." Teddy was the Gryffindor Captain. Victoire had joined the team last year just to be with him more often. "I'll miss you," Admitted Teddy.

"You will?" Asked Victoire looking up at Teddy.

"Yeah. Just don't go forgetting me when I leave." Said Teddy wrapping his arms tighter around Victoire.

"I won't." Promised Victoire. "I could never forget you."

"Good." Said Teddy laughing. Silence again fell upon the pair.

Teddy started to have a debate inside his head. Should he tell her how he feels?

"Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever… em… think that…" Victoire stopped.

"What?" Asked Teddy.

"No it doesn't matter."

"What is it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Ok." Another silence fell between them; however this one was an uneasy silence. Teddy was still debating about admitting his feeling and Victoire was mentally kicking herself for chickening out of admitting hers.

"Victoire?" Ventured Teddy. He had decided. He was going to tell her she had to know hoe he felt. It would probably come out eventually. Victoire looked up at him.

"Have you ever thought of… you know… me and you ever… going out together?" Teddy bit his bottom lip whilst awaiting Victoire's answer.

"You mean on a date?" Asked Victoire. Teddy nodded in reply. "Why?"

"Because… I kind of like you. A lot." Victoire looked into Teddy's eyes in search of something. Something that proved to her that he meant it.

"I like you too." She found it. Teddy broke into a grin.

"You mean it?" Victoire nodded. Teddy hugged Victoire and Victoire hugged Teddy back. When they finally came apart Teddy did something he always wanted to do, he kissed her.

Victoire was shocked at first but then melted into the kiss.

Victoire then pulled away after a few minutes.

"I better get going." Victoire smiled at Teddy.

"Do you have to?" Begged Teddy.

"Yeah." Teddy rested his head against Victoire's.

"Will you be warm enough?" Teased Teddy.

"Yeah I think so." Said Victoire.

"I could help you keep warm."

"Teddy!"

"What? I was just kidding." Teddy said laughing. Victoire started to laugh as well. "Come on then Vic." Teddy then picked Victoire off of him, stood up, and picked up his book. He then started to walk to the stairs with Victoire, his hand in hers.

"So we're going out now?" Asked Victoire before she departed and entered her dorm.

"Yeah, I suppose." They smiled at each other.

"Goodnight then." Said Victoire giving Teddy a quick kiss.

"Goodnight." Replied Teddy.

Victoire then turned around and entered her dorm. Teddy turned around and was about to enter the boys dorm when he heard the girl dorm door open. He turned around and was immediately jumped on by Victoire.

Victoire kissed him and Teddy was about to deepen it but Victoire pulled away and removed her legs from around Teddy.

"Goodnight." Victoire then went into her dorm leaving Teddy open mouthed.

"Goodnight."

**1 & ½ YEARS LATER**

"Hey Vic." Said Teddy wrapping his arms around Victoire from the back.

"Hey." Replied Victoire turning round in Teddy's arms. Teddy was smiling down at her. "Mum, Dad. Could me and Teddy em…"

"Go on." Said Bill smiling at the pair. Teddy pulled Victoire away from the main part of the platform and took her to the back and went behind a pillar, pushing her up against the wall and kissing her. After a few minutes the broke apart.

"Now that's the hello I'm used to." Said Victoire smiling.

"Yeah well you'll probably not have one again until Christmas." Said Teddy looking down, obviously upset that he wouldn't see his girlfriend in the next 4 months.

"Well, I was thinking about that. Hogsmede weekends. I could owl you and tell you the date and if you could get away…" Victoire trailed off but Teddy knew all too well what she was implying. He had seen that smirk many times.

"Then I'll make sure I get away." Teddy then started kissing Victoire again.

"Oh… hey." Teddy looked in the direction of the voice. James Potter, eldest son of Teddy's godfather Harry Potter stood there open mouthed looking at Teddy and Victoire.

"What do you want James?" Asked an annoyed Teddy.

"Oh… em…" stuttered James.

"James is all your going to do is stutter then I suggest you go away." Teddy said forcefully.

"Last time I checked saying goodbye didn't require tongues. Well… I suppose they do but…"

"Ok then I'm snogging my girlfriend is that so wrong?"

"No." Replied a cowering James.

"Then go!" James left quickly. Teddy then returned his attention to a blushing Victoire.

"Now. Where was I?"

**A/N**

**Please Review**


End file.
